Amy Davenport
Amy Davenport is a student at Grange Hill from 1999 to 2003, played by Lindsey Ray. She made her first appearance in episode 1 of series 22 and made her final appearance in episode 19 of series 26. Amy is the daughter of Hattie Davenport. Amy's best friend is Anika Modi and her friends are Spencer Hargreaves, Calvin Braithwaite, Darren Clarke, Amelia Nkebe, Leah Stewart and Doreen. Character History 'Series 22 (1999)' On her first day, Amy is late and wearing incorrect uniform and she instantly becomes Spencer's target for bullying. Anika Modi defends Amy and the 2 of them become friends. At home, Amy gives her mum a uniform leaflet, which Mr Brisley gave her and when Miss Davenport asks what's wrong with what she's wearing, Amy tells her it's not a white shirt or a navy blue jumper. Amy's mum gives her a navy blue jumper of hers. Miss Carver notices Amy's blue jumper and tells Amy about the uniform sales the PTA hold and Anika offers to go with her, but she needs at least £20. Amy decides to sell her goldfish and tank, but the man in the pet shop just takes the tank. However, Amy manages to get a school uniform. Miss Carver realises Amy has difficulty reading when she reads a piece out loud. Miss Carver asks Amy how she feels about her reading after class and how she would feel if they had a teaching assistant in class, but Amy fears everyone would laugh at her and it would make her look thick. Miss Carver then asks about doing special classes with a teacher named Miss Walker. Miss Carver speaks to Miss Walker about Amy and that her primary school records state that she has difficulty reading. Miss Walker tells Miss Carver to send Amy along. In the canteen, Spencer comes up to Amy and claims he is sorry about teasing her in English and gives her a peace offering, but it turns out to be a nasty joke when it's a plate of beans as Spencer has been calling Amy "Mrs Bean". At home, Amy tells her mum about special classes she might be having for reading and that they might want to speak to her. Amy's mum says she knows nothing about schools and advises Amy to work hard. Amy asks her mum if she thinks she smells nasty, but Miss Davenport says she doesn't. Later, Anika drops by Amy's flat with a book and asks if she can come up. Amy tells her mum that Anika is coming up. Miss Davenport gives Amy and Anika a plate of chips with a can of pop each and Anika thinks Amy's mum is brilliant as she lets her watch a talk show that Anika isn't allowed to. At bedtime, Amy tries to read the book Anika brought to her flat. At school, Spencer jumps out at Amy and she drops her things. Miss Carver later tells Amy that she has arranged some seperate classes with Miss Walker and that she is to go to her instead of the usual English class. Spencer teases Amy about her and her family, but Anika sticks up for her and later flicks ink at him. After class, Spencer accuses Amy over the ink and tells her he knows about the classes she has to go to. In the toilets, Amy is crying and she misses her first lesson with Miss Walker. Anika finds Amy in the Science lab and she asks if it was true about the classes and if so, it was nothing to be ashamed about as her cousin had classes too. Anika cheers Amy up by saying how Spencer asks if she eats bananas and live in a mud hut. Anika also says how awful it must be for Spencer every time he looks in the mirror. Miss Carver catches up with Amy and asks why she didn't turn up at the class. Miss Carver tells Amy that the classes are for her benefit and she sends her to Miss Walker. Miss Walker goes through a questionaire with Amy about herself before they move onto reading a short story. After reading the story, Amy moves onto a spelling exercise and after the lesson, Miss Walker gives Amy a worksheet to complete. At home, Amy asks her mum if she can help with her homework, but her mum has difficulty reading and says she needs her glasses. On the morning Amy's worksheet is due in, Amy can't find it and her mum finds it down the sofa, but accidentally tears it. At school, Amy shows Anika what her mum did and Anika tells Amy to photocopy it and give them the photocopy. Spencer snatches the worksheet and teases Amy. When Anika tries to retrieve it, it tears again and Amy goes out of school. Anika informs Mrs Holmes about what Spencer did. When Anika says Mrs Holmes will be unable to speak to Amy, Anika says Amy went home because she wasn't feeling well. Mrs Holmes realises that Spencer chased her out school and when Mrs Holmes confronts Spencer, he says that Amy is holding back the class. Mrs Holmes tells Mr Robson about Amy's absence and Mrs Holmes phone Amy's mother. She asks Miss Davenport if Amy is at home, but she says Amy is at school and Miss Davenport jokingly says Amy use to walk out of school a lot. Mrs Holmes suggest they should figure out why Amy does it, but Miss Davenport puts the phone down. Amy goes to the park and meets an elderly woman, Doreen and throws bread to the ducks. Amy thanks Doreen for letting her feed the ducks and asks if she will be there the next day. After school, Amy's mum asks Amy how school was, not telling Amy about the phonecall and she gives Amy a sandwich. When Amy returns to school, Mrs Holmes asks Amy if she is feeling better again and Amy says she is fine. After lesson, Mr Hankin tells Amy not to worry about her reading and writing as Einstein had problems too. In English, Anika asks Amy where she went the other day and Amy said she went to see a friend of hers. In one of Amy's special classes, Miss Walker sets Amy an essay on her favourite animal. Amy is reading a book for her essay and Anika helps her pronounce the word 'predominantly' and Anika wishes her luck with the essay. When Amy invites Anika to tea, Anika is unable to as she has to go shopping. Spencer follows Amy home and Amy picks up her pace. Spencer catches up with her and he throws stones and says nasty things to Amy. Doreen passes and sticks up for Amy against Spencer and Doreen warns him away from Amy. Amy confides in Doreen about school and how she struggles and Doreen reassures her. Amy gives Miss Walker her essay early and Miss Walker says she is proud of Amy. Spencer calls Amy a teachers pet, but Amy sticks up for herself. 'Series 23 (2000)' 'Series 24 (2001)' 'Series 25 (2002)' Amy acted as Anika's campaign manager to become the editor of the new school website. This year, Amy was curious to find out about her father and trace him. Amy found a letter from a man named Chaz Smith, who was part of an eighties band, Zoo 22 and it gave her the impression he was her dad. Amy had to stay with Anika for a while whilst her mum went to hospital for an operation and Amy was shocked to learn her mother had cancer. Amy took her mum to an eighties band convention, where she was reunited with Chaz Smith. Amy's mother revealed that Chaz wasn't her dad, however Chaz stuck around. There was more shock for Amy when her mother told her the cancer was terminal and she had a few weeks left. Chaz was allowed to be Amy's legal guardian and they were able to live in her house. Soon after Amy's mum died, Chaz showed Amy the presents her mum had bought her for the milestones in Amy's life. Amy was surprised at what her mother had done for her. 'Series 26 (2003)' Amy was determined this year to do well and make her mum proud. When Amy gets 51% in her Art coursework, she thinks she is thick and her work is rubbish compared to Anika's. Anika asks Miss Dyson to have a word with Amy to tell her she doesn't have to get straight A's and Amy has a dig at Anika because of it. In Amy's GCSE History exam, she starts to panic and her mind goes blank. Amy walks out and on her way, bumps into Mr Robson. She has a talk with Mr Robson and he tries to reassure Amy and say's he will contact the examining board about it. At the rehearsal of Romeo and Juliet, Amy tells Anika and Mr Robson she is leaving school. Appearances Gallery Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Davenport Family Category:Pupils Category:Characters